Dark Chocolate
by Little Falcon
Summary: IchiXKashi... "Dark Chocolate... bittersweet but very...very addictive"


**Dark Chocolate**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey there! This is my first attempt to write a story about this series. I've recently been so addicted to it that I just HAD to do this. Let me know what you think okay? Read and review onegai…_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!_

"KYAAA! Look, look! It's Kashino-senpai!" One of the girls screamed as she shook her friend's body in excitement as she pointed at her senior at a distance. "Let's talk to him!"

Her friend tugged her arm. "I think it's not a good idea. He's not really as sociable as Hanabusa-senpai," they saw a group of girls approach the prince and were quickly turned away with just a sharp stare. His caramel eyes gave a very loud message- _stay away. _

"Too bad. Among all the sweet princes, he's the coolest one. His features are almost angelic and yet when he glares like that he begins to look like a…"

"Demon…" another person joined the conversation. Turning around, the two stood at attention upon seeing another senior smiling behind them.

"A…amano-senpai!" They bowed stiffly as they began to sweat profusely.

Her long dark brown hair tumbled elegantly down her shoulders as she tilted her head while giving them a bright smile.

"We… we're sorry!" The pair bowed again, lower this time.

"About what?" Amano Ichigo blinked repeatedly.

"With our remarks about Ka…kashino-senpai," one stuttered to reply as she avoided meeting her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she waved her hand casually. "It's true after all," a wide grin made her beautiful face look childish.

"B…but, aren't you… his… g… girlfriend?"

"Yes," her reply so automatic that it puzzled the two. _Why is she agreeing with us then? _

"Ichigo, I think Kashino's waiting for you for thirty minutes already," her invisible sweet spirit, Vanilla reminded her. That caught her attention and made her race towards Kashino after a quick farewell to the pair.

"I wonder how they ended up together. I just can't imagine Kashino-senpai saying those three special words?"

"I know what you mean. I even can't imagine how she can stand to be under his cold stare," Their conversation was cut short when they saw Ichigo approach the sweet prince. Somehow his eyes softened as he caught sight of her. After yelling at her for being late, for the first time, they saw him smile. It was gentle and heart warming and they were so sure that, that smile was reserved only for the person he is looking at now.

As usual, Ichigo fell down the stairs in a hurry to practice in the baking hall after she did her academic homework, which took a while. The smell of something burning made her dash inside the room, only to find Kashino behind the stove. "What are you doing, Kashino?" This was something rare, Kashino Makoto screwing up, no, not just screwing up but actually burning something.

Curious, Amano sat in front of him and saw an array of burned crepes, batches of batters and several types of cream. On one corner, a plate of poorly made mille crepe sat, awaiting the final touch. For two years she has known Kashino, she knew that interrupting him wasn't a good idea.

As he placed the final layer on top, she noticed the burn marks on his fingers. His relieved sigh broke the silence. "Really, it takes great skill to mess up _this _bad," the chocolate master laid the dish in front of her with a fork.

His actions made her more confused. _He… he made this for me? _ The burned gazed at her as she stared at it for a long time. Finally, Ichigo took the fork and began to eat it.

Her chestnut brown eyes snapped open. The taste was horrible, completely that of an amateur's. The mistake of every layer was pointed out by her tongue. The first was too burned; the second was unevenly cooked… The taste made her remember her very first baking class… _without a doubt… this is my mille crepe. _Raising her eyes to meet his, her heart skipped a beat as she saw his flustered face. _He remembered every single detail… but why is he doing this? _As she kept eating, the taste seemed to grow addicting at each bite. That part of the dish was not part of the past. The taste of the crème was swallowed by the impact of that unknown ingredient.

Kashino swallowed with difficulty as she finished eating _Did it get through? Do you understand, Ichigo?_ The grandfather clock down the hall resounded, signaling the start of another day. "Thank you, Kashino," something in him broke. His body was paralyzed he couldn't even blink as he watched her walk out of the room. His mouth moved to call her back but his voice didn't come out. _She didn't get it? Is that it? _As the double doors closed soundlessly, the chocolate master sank to the floor. _No… she understood… she understood it well… and that… that was her answer. _

The next day, he wasn't surprised that she filed a notice of absence. When the others asked him if he knew the reason, he lied. But what he said also contained half the truth, truly, he didn't know why she was absent… a guess was all that he has.

Throughout the day, Kashino was barely present. It took almost two years for him to muster all his courage to jump over his fear of losing their friendship in order to hold her closer. Like an excited beginner, he opened the oven too early… the soufflé now sank miserably in reaction. But unlike baking, there is no second attempt in his situation. Nothing and no one can ever make it right.

"Kashino… it's time for training," his sweet spirit, Chocolat said anxiously.

"Gomen Chocolat, not today," he put his pillow over his head and watched the room grow dark. Breathing itself was difficulty, every heart beat was painful… it feels as if he lost the Grand Pix by a mere point… only this time… it was a hundred times more devastating.

Yanking the blanket off his body, Kashino changed and ran off to the baking hall. _If I already lost her… I won't let it affect me… all I have to do is train and… _his strides became shorter and slower. By the time he was in front of the double doors, he was already dragging his feet. _Who am I kidding? There's no amount of training that would make me feel fine. _With his clenched fist, he slammed the door open. His eyes widened in shock as he saw something on the pantry.

The chocolate sculpture was familiar. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't _just _familiar. It's from his original design- every petal, every nook. "What…" he wove his fingers through his blond hair, thinking that it maybe a dream or hallucination.

"That's my answer…" it was a voice he knew all too well, like the beating of his heart. She stepped put of a corner and beamed at him. "Sorry I took too long,"

The weight in his chest was suddenly lifted as his heart now raced in his rib cage like a trapped rat, his insides were churning, his throat felt dry but he can't take his eyes off her. "So… you got it… my message," he muttered as he willed his body to move.

Biting her lower lips gently, a light blush was painted on her cheeks that made her look, absolutely irresistible. "How can I not?" She lowered her eyes to look at her scalded fingers.

"You didn't have to do this, you know. A simple answer would've been enough for me," his heart was beating in his ears as he drew closer to her and watched her face grew bright red.

Chocolate sculpting was one of her many weakness but she still made an amazing piece of art, despite cuts and burns, only so she can reciprocate her feelings. With her blushing face she raised her eyes and locked on his. Without hesitation, she took his scalded hands and interlocked their fingers, they both smiled at the bandages encircling some digits. "It would be unfair if I replied plainly when you made all that effort,"

His signature smirk made her heart skip as he closed the distance in between them. "You cut the petals differently, the harmony was a bit…" he began a sermon of her flaws in her masterpiece.

"Mou, you're a harsh critic. I should've…" he sealed her pouting lips with his.

_I've been watching you from the first day we met. You began to have a presence in my dreams until before I knew it, you're the only one it held. _

The distinct smell of chocolate woke her from her dream. Clutching her sketch pad, she watched the swans fly out of the pond. She turned towards the person approaching.

"I knew you'd be here," his voice grew deeper now. A tender smile was on his lips as their eyes met.

"I was just resting my eyes a bit," Ichigo looked up at him. Who would've thought that in five years, he would be the tallest among the three sweet princes? "Am I late for practice?"

Sitting beside her, his light brown eyes looked forward. "No, we still have time," he held her hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Makoto…" she nestled deeper on his shoulder. "You smell just like chocolate," then closed her eyes.

Slightly blushing, he was amazed at the effect of her words on him. Even if he already heard her say the same line often times, its impact never wanes. Kashiro smiled inwardly then placed a kiss on her forehead before leaning his cheek on her head.

"Ichigo," she liked the way she calls her name. It was as if he was calling her by a different name that only he can pronounce. Slowly she opened her eyes as she felt his touch on her face. "Time for training. Hanabusa might complain about keeping you all to myself again," they shared a laugh before they got up.

With their hands linked, they walked towards the academy. "Makoto… I forgot to ask. That time when you made an imitation of my mille crepe,"

Blood rushed to his face instantly upon remembering the way he confessed. "W…what is it?"

"I never got to figure out what you added,"

Kashiro stood in front of her, tipped her chin and let his lips hover over hers. "Dark chocolate… bitter sweet… but very… very addictive."

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is my first but it certainly won't be my last. Tell me what you think… _


End file.
